villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
King Blue
The Omnipotent King Blue is the evil alter ego of the superhero, Captain Blue, as well as the leader of Jadow, and the main villain in the video game and anime; Viewtiful Joe. Biography Fall Into Darkness Captain Blue was once an extremely successful film director, nominated for many awards, but his movies’ popularity proved to only be a fad. Crushed, Captain Blue was one day sucked into his own movie, becoming the very hero he’d created. He battled many villains, though his superhero life made him forget about his family and the corruption within Blue grew more and more. This eventually transformed the hero into King Blue and he formed the Jadow organization with the other villains, planning to escape Movieland and take over the real world. ''Viewtiful Joe'' Joe, along with his girlfriend, Silvia (actually Blue’s daughter) attending a showing of the Captain Blue movie. They watched as he was defeated in the Six Majin by King Blue, who declared that the dark side had prevailed and that Captain Blue should now see how flimsy his idea of justice was. King Blue struck down his heroic other self, before he reached out of the movie screen and grabbed Silvia, saying she would be the instrument of his revenge. As the Six Majin tried to stop him, King Blue just swatted the robot aside and disappeared with Silvia. However Joe managed to find his way to the temple where Silvia was being held by Fire Leo, defeating the other Jadow members as he did so. After defeating Fire Leo, Joe tried to free Silvia, but King Blue appeared and captured her again, telling Joe not to think that it was over. He went on to say that Joe would never have the girl and that he had an important use for her. Joe recognized King Blue as the one who originally took Silvia and the villain declared that he would rule the real world no matter what. King Blue told Joe that he would show him how weak and insignificant he was, before withdrawing to Jadow’s space base. Joe managed to follow him in the Six Machine and fought his way through the space base. Eventually he was confronted by Captain Blue, who revealed himself as the villain behind everything. Blue said that he was the creator and ruler of Movieland and Joe asked why a hero like Blue would turn to the side of evil. He replied that being the hero of the movie world would only last so long and in the real world, his powers could have a real impact and he could have revenge on the people of the real world for creating characters, then just tossing them aside. Blue proceeded to reveal that he was Silvia’s father and she replied that she’d been told her father was dead. Blue stated that her father was dead in a way, but in his place was the master of Movieland and the controller of light and dark, King Blue. He transformed into King Blue and told Silvia to stop resisting him, since her energy would give him the power to escape into the real world. King Blue tried to finish her off, but Joe intervened, saying he was going to show him what it meant to be a true hero. King Blue invited him to try and said he’d snap him and his foolish ideals in two. Joe summoned the Six Majin and battled King Blue on the surface of Movieland, eventually defeating him. King Blue changed back into Captain Blue to fight Joe one last time, but was defeated yet again, restoring him to his heroic old self. Abilities King Blue is colossal being, making him incredibly strong and durable to attack. He can levitate and summon huge lightning bolts, as well as towers to summon barrages of missiles, a large squadron of Die Fighters, and larger spaceships used by his forces that fire sweeping laser beams. King Blue also has a staff that he can use to direct his lightning bolts and summon his towers and ships. As Captain Blue, he can still levitate and summon lightning bolts, but he loses his enormous size and has great skill in hand-to-hand combat and the ability to surround himself with an energy shield. Blue can also slam down into the ground to send out energy shockwaves. Trivia *It is unclear how King Blue could be fighting Captain Blue or why Captain Blue would give Joe his powers and train him on his journey. However it may be that the Captain Blue that appears at these times is a manifestation of the last remnants of the hero within Blue. *King Blue’s size is somewhat inconsistent. Before he fights Joe, he is still large, but only to the point that Joe is about the size of his fist. In his battle with Six Majin, Blue and Six Majin are so large that they are in space, while still walking on the Earth’s surface. *On the poster for the last level of Viewtiful Joe, Joe & Silvia, which is a parody of the poster for Star Wars IV: A New Hope, King Blue appears in a position like that of Darth Vader on the poster. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fighters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Hegemony Category:Tragic Category:Alter-Ego Category:Leader Category:Humanoid Category:Giant Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Game Bosses Category:Anime Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Parents Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Deceased Category:Dark Forms Category:Big Bads Category:Game Changer Category:Parody/Homage Category:Control Freaks Category:Sophisticated Category:Opportunists Category:Supervillains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed